Forever and Always
by CreatedByFire
Summary: Harry is waiting for Draco to show up for their date but he's running late. Harry doesn't know if something happened to him but he will soon find out. EWE. Song-Fic. Mentions of Mpreg, and character death.


This is my first Fic I've ever wrote so please go easy on me and let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, JK Rowling does. I also don't own Forever and Always, Parachute does.

Enjoy!

Forever and Always

It had been five years since the Final battle and the Boy-Who-Lived, now known as the Man-Who-Defeated-the-Dark Lord, was sitting in the parlor of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for his fiancé to arrive. They had made plans to go out to dinner with Ron and Hermione but Draco was running late. Harry was beginning to get worried as the ex-Slytherin prided himself on always being punctual. He always said, "Malfoys' are never late." 'Well if you're never late, where the bloody hell are you?'

Harry began to pace as the minutes continued to pass by. After a quick Tempus he saw that his blonde Snake was over forty-five minutes late. He began to panic, so the ex-Gryffindor Floo-ed Malfoy manor to check if Draco had stopped by there and lost track of time. He was disappointed though when Narcissa answered his call and told him that she hadn't heard from or seen her son all day. Harry was quick to reassure her when she asked if something was wrong.

Just as Harry was about to Apparate to Draco's flat after ending his Floo call with Narcissa, his Floo chimed to alert him that someone was trying to call him. He got back on his knees and answered the call.

"Mr. Potter you need to come through right now. There's been an accident."

**_Her mind goes to December_**

**_She thinks of when he asked her_**

**_He bent down on his knee first_**

**_And he said_**

**_I want you forever, forever and always_**

**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**

**_We'll grow old together_**

**_Forever and Always_**

Once Harry had made it to the front desk of St. Mungos he asked the Medi-Witch on duty what room Draco Malfoy was in. He knew something was horribly wrong when the Medi-Witch looked at him with a pained stricken pitying face as she told him to follow her. He felt like he was being lead down a never ending maze of hallways as the woman told him what happened.

Apparently Ginny Weasely had snapped and attacked Draco as he was walking around Diagon Alley with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Harry didn't catch anything else the woman said as he tried to keep a straight face when he walked into the room. He went straight to his lover's bedside and held his hand tightly. He knew he sounded borderline hysterical when he began to tell the blonde about his check-up with Poppy and how their baby was healthy and growing perfectly. He then began to talk about how they should finally decide where they wanted to live. Grimmauld Place was not a good place to raise a baby but he didn't want to live at Malfoy Manor with all the bad memories the two of them had there. Maybe they should just buy a new house. Draco just smiled gently as his Lion continued to babble about the good life they would have together and about the home where they would stay….

**_Stay there forever, forever and always_**

**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**

**_We'll grow old together, and always remember_**

**_Whether rich or for poor or for better_**

**_We'll still love each, forever and always_**

Harry then got an idea. He called for the Medi-Witch to fetch a Minister from the Ministry of Magic's department for Marriages and Bondings. He then sent off his Patronus to tell Ron and Hermione to come to St. Mungos. He then sent one off to Lucius and Narcissa, telling them to come as well and to bring the Malfoy bonding rings with them. Less than ten minutes later everyone was in Draco's room as the Minister walked in. With a solemn face he began the ceremony. Lucius held his wife tightly as they stood beside their son's bedside. He kept the sadness and pain he was feeling hidden behind a mask as Narcissa allowed her tears to fall freely. The elder Malfoy noticed that Granger was crying as well from beside her own fiancé and best friend.

When it came time for the vows, Harry scooted closer to Draco on the white hospital bed and looked into his beautiful grey-blue eyes and said….

**_I want you forever, forever and always_**

**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**

**_We'll grow old together_**

**_And always remember_**

**_Whether happy or sad or whatever_**

**_We'll still love each other_**

**_Forever and Always_**

Harry placed the Bonding ring that Ron handed him onto Draco's finger. He tried to ignore the tears in his eyes as Draco, with what little strength he had, put the bonding ring his father handed to him onto his beautiful Lion's slim finger.

Draco's heart beat was getting slower and slower. His voice was almost too low as he held Harry's gaze, when he said, "I'll love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, that I'll always love you. Forever and always."

**_Forever and Always_**


End file.
